


Not The Last

by achieve_dorks (achieve_hams)



Series: Mavinseg Event 2016 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Day One: Fake AH Crew, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Mavinseg Event 2k16, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieve_hams/pseuds/achieve_dorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Lindsay had promised her a damn wedding, and she was not about to let that go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Last

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who barely finished this in time?

Gavin was the first to go. They all saw it. The first explosion was the fuel tank that Michael and Lindsay had placed at the gas station before going inside and robbing the place. The second explosion was Gavin. He ran his firetruck right into the pumps, making the fire even bigger. Ray, Ryan, and Geoff saw him do it, their shouts dying in their throat. 

Lindsay had heard Meg yelling at everyone to continue, and she nodded at Michael to grab the money. They booked it out the door heading for the alley behind the gas station. Michael had cut through the car wash, dodging bullets on the way. He continued to run wildly while shooting behind him, hoping to hit some of the police continuously overtaking the crew. Michael remembered hoping that Ray and them had made it out. 

Lindsay had not been as lucky as Michael. She didn’t even make it to the car wash before being shot in the side. She had stumbled a bit and tried to continue running, without success. She was hit again in her right arm. Then once again on the chest, before she finally fell. 

All the while, Michael had kept running making it to the alleyway. He busted through the gated door, heading for the fence. He quickly hauled himself over it and onto the back of Jack’s motorcycle. He looked over at the other motorcycle that had been for Lindsay and really hoped she was right behind him.

“What happened? What were the rest of the explosions?” Jack yelled over the wind wiping around them as she quickly picked up speed. 

“It was fucking Gavin; the dumbass ran his firetruck into the pumps,” Michael yelled right back before turning around and trying to shot out some of the tires in the cop cars behind him. He wasn’t very successful since Jack kept swerving left and right, trying to dodge cop cars. 

“WHY ARE THE GETAWAY CARS ALWAYS MOTORCYCLES!” Michael shouted angrily. He was desperately trying to hold onto Jack and not fall off. 

“Why don’t you ask Lindsay, she’s the fucking boss!” 

“Can’t exactly do that rig-WOAH.” Michael and Jack were flung off the motorcycle and onto the asphalt. Jack died on impact, Michael wasn’t as lucky. He struggled to get up while coughing up blood. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna make it guys.” Michael stumbled trying to avoid gunfire as he spoke to whoever was listening. 

“Just keep running Michael, you’re almost off the highway!” That was Meg in his ear.

“Michael just keep going buddy, we got this!” That was Geoff, so he was still alive too. 

He tried. He really did. He was the one with the money after all. But the world didn’t want any more Michael Jones-Tuggey-Free-Turney. Michael died on the street looking at the stars, but not for the first time. 

-

Meg was really starting to worry. It had been half an hour and no one had come back to the penthouse yet. She was still hold up in her room, furiously checking every camera she had access too. Ryan, Ray, and Geoff had already checked in, saying they were on their way. But the others were still MIA. 

Would this really be the time they wouldn’t come home? Was she really ready to face the fact that their respawns might not always work? Would she be a widow? Would she have to have a funeral? Meg’s questions just kept coming. They weren’t even married yet for god’s sake! Gavin and Lindsay had promised her a damn wedding, and she was not about to let that go. 

She couldn’t help but think back on what an idiotic day it had been. Getting those stupid yellow clothes, Lindsay playing a horrendous music while they shopped, face timing Meg the whole thing. Gavin making climax noises while spraying the hose on his firetruck and Michael shouting at him to shut the fuck up. Meg laughing at their antics in their ears. 

Meg saw it all, heard it all. She saw Gavin run his goddamn firetruck into the gas station. She heard the explosion through everyone’s ear pieces. She saw Lindsay get shot multiple times in before dropping to the ground. She heard Michael say his last words to her and Geoff. No matter how many times she saw them die or heard them garble out their last words, it still fucked with her. Even when she woke up to them smiling at her. 

She was the reason they got their names legally changed. No one even proposed to anyone, Meg wanted everyone to know she had all she needed. So they got their names changed and Meg fell asleep at night with Linds and Gav promising her a real wedding and Michael telling them to shut up and as he cuddles closer to her. 

Meg wasn’t ready to give that up. She wasn’t ready to give up to people she loved. 

That’s why she practically destroyed all her equipment when she heard the door open and close. She forgot her headset was connected her computer and she got up, ready to run to the front of the penthouse. Meg quickly took it off before throwing the door to her room open and running down the hallway. 

The whole crew was there. Covered in all kinds of dirt, grime, and blood. It brought tears to her eyes. She reached out for the closest thing to her and hurled it at Michael, Gavin, and Lindsay. 

“Ow, what the fuck Meg!”

“Jeez, love, watch it.”

“Why are you hitting me!” Lindsay shouted at Meg continuously hit her arm. 

“You assholes left me wondering if you were alive or not, for FORTY-FIVE MINUTES!” She was shouting at his point. 

“Woah, woah, babe, our ear pieces all got blown out and we left out phones with you.” Michael wrapped Meg in his arms. Lindsay and Gavin joining him. They were suddenly the only ones left in the room. “We always come back, no matter what.”

“But what if you don’t.” Meg’s voice was quiet, as it was buried in Michael’s chest. 

“We have a promise to keep, right love?” Gavin’s voice was close to her ear. 

“Of course.” 

Gavin and Lindsay kept their promise and made a new one. The Jones-Tuggey-Free-Turney’s made a promise to never leave each other, for as long as they live.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry meg  
> tumblr: @phunnypuns


End file.
